


Shattered hearts

by Thehelmethead



Category: star wars the clone wars
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Overdosing, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehelmethead/pseuds/Thehelmethead
Summary: Anakin has to deal with the death of a friend
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shattered hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is sad.  
> 

Anakin walked around the hangar Bay looking for Rex because he couldn't find him anywhere.  
Odd.. he thought. Where was rex? He saw Cody walking around and they locked eyes.  
"Hey Cody.. have you seen rex anywhere? I can't find him."  
"No sir.. I was actually looking for him as well.."  
Okay this is really strange.  
Where the hell is rex  
He had searched almost all of the ship and no luck... maybe he's back in he quarters? Anakin walked back to rexs quarters and knocked on the door.  
"Rex? You in there bud? You missed the debriefing."  
Nothing.  
"I'm coming in there rex."  
He opened the door, lights were off so he turned them on. No one was in there. He was about to leave when he saw a peace of paper on rexs bed. He walked over to it and saw that it was a note. Read please. Thats what it said. He opened it up and took a breath and started reading outloud:

'Dear General,  
After umbara this went downhill for me and I have had a hard time finding a way to cope... I just can't take it anymore.  
I'm sorry I failed you cody, everyone.. fives.. I love you, I'm so sorry.. but It was just too much for me. Im sorry. 

-rex'  
Anakin felt a tear slip down his cheek. No.. nonono this can't be happened. He had to find rex.. he had to find his captain. he ran through the ship not caring who he ran into as he searched every room.  
He felt a hand pull him out of his panicked run and aside. It was Obi-Wan.  
"Anakin what is going on!? Why are you running as if the sith lord himself was chasing you!?"  
No time to explain he said shoving the note at Obi-Wans chest as he kept searching. He opened the door of the freshers and the sight before him horrified him.  
There, was rex.. lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and a knife beside, then he also saw the empty medication bottle also lying in the blood.  
"Nonono REX! REX WAKE UP!"  
He yelled falling to his knees beside rex trying to find some sign of life in rex.  
"Rex...." he whispered bringing his body into his arms not caring for the blood that was all ober his robes, and clutching him to his chest. "No... please, come back... please... come back.."  
He sat there with rex in his arms just crying with the realization that he was dead... his captain, his brother.. was dead. His brother killed himself.  
"come back..."  
He didn't notice when Obi-Wan approached with a few brothers until he spoke.  
"Anakin did you find... him... oh no..." Obi-Wan looked like he was going to be sick, he was horrified. there was so much blood.  
"Rex...?" Anakin looked to see who said that it was fives. he looked about ready to burst into tears. and thats when he noticed something tattooed on both rex and fives ring fingers.. what looked like marriage vows he remembered Obi-Wan telling him what they were a while ago. wait- did that mean- Oh no..  
Fives knees hit the floor as he started sobbing.

Fives took one of rexs bloody hands into his and held it to his chest.  
Obi-Wan knelt down beside fives and pulled fives into a hug, eve though he wasn't supposed to have emotion.. he's his own tears fall..  
\-----  
"General...?" Fives said quietly.  
"Yes Fives....?"  
" Do you thi-think we could burry him? Please?" Anakin looked at the sad and broken look on Fives face. It was hard. Especially when they had to let the entire ship know what had happened.  
"Yeah... I think I can make that happen Fives. Is there anywhere you were thinking...?" He had to make this happen. It would be cruel to everyone on board and also there was never much chance to do this for his men.. he just thought he would never have to do it for the one he called his Captain, and his brother. 

The following day they brought a shuttle down onto a planet with a lot of greenery on it and brought rexs casket off the ship and to a sight that they thought rex would've loved... it was a hill that overlooked a lake, mountains and a beautiful sunrise. And they buried their friend. Anakin found a stone to use for rexs grave. And they got some flowers for their friends grave.  
Fives was on his knees infront trying to say his last goodbyes to his riduur.

Anakin wanted to bring krell back just so he could kill him himself... but he knew he couldn't. 

They got back. the ship was quieter than normal. All were in grief that their captain was gone. The usual chatter in the mess was gone, the chaos in the barracks dissipated and didn't seem to return. Ahsoka was devastated when she heardwhat happened.  
Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon stood watching the quiet mess.  
"Do you think things will ever go back to being chaotic... I thought I would like the quietness but.. it just hurts that I know why... and that there's nothing I can do to help them.."  
Plo put a hand on his shoulder his face had a saddened look.  
"I have to agree with you Skywalker.. but we must give them time to process this... wolffe informed me that its extremelyhard on their brothers when one leaves... he was angry. I can't say I blame him."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly as he felt a a light weight on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Rex standing behind him as a blue figure.. a sorrowful look on his face.  
He but something he was holding into Obi-Wans hand and said: ' im sorry. '  
Before vanishing into thin air.  
Obi-Wan looked at the simple gold band on a chain. It had their names engraved in it.  
He sighed before scanning the mess for fives, spotting him by himself in a corner staring at the tabletop.  
"Fives?"  
"Yes General...?" He said flatly. He made it clear he didn't want to talk.  
"I have something to give to you, I found it in the fresher."  
He handed the small band to Fives.  
His eyes teared up with a look of disbelief and pain. His Cyare was really gone.  
Obi-Wan put his arms around Fives letting him cry softly in pain.  
He sighed to himself. 'I wish I could get his riduur back.. but force knows I can't.'

"Hes watching over you fives.. never forget that. I just know he is."

-Brother.

-captain.

-Rexter.

-Cyare.

-Riduur.


End file.
